fhfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish Streakers
In a freshwater football game, Milo and the Guys go streaking, but get arrested. Episode Summary Fish Streaks The Episode stars with Bea and Shellsea swimming to the freshwater field, Bea: Where is Oscar and Milo??? The boys are in the school naked with Milo, Steve Jackson, Oscar, Randy, Jocktopus, Albert and Jumbo. Oscar: If I do this, Bea will break up with me. The games starts and the boys run. A news reporter named Bettie reports live and sees the boys streaking and almost curses but the scene cuts off. The girls are disgusted. The boys keep running, Oscar says its the best day of his life until Bea breaks up with him. Milo thinks that noone is the boss of them expect to police, the police come and arrest him, Winnie says to pull up his Scales! Shellsea: Steve Jackson is really sexy when he is naked! Bea: I get it Shellsea!! At Bea's House, The girls talk about Bea and Oscar Breaking up, Shellsea: Bea, Were Sorority sisters when we are in high school, Your suppose to Break up with the nerd. Bea: But he is not a nerd! ( Bea cries even more ) Be: He's more than a friend, He is my love of my life! ( Oscar spies on the girls when he was out of jail ) Bea: It's just he embarrassed me in the streaking, I want him back, I wish he could Spy on Me for a Change! Oscar: Well I did! Bea: OMG Oscar, I'm so sorry about breaking up with You!! ( The Girls stare at Oscar and Bea ) Bea: Uhh, do you mind? Get Out!!! ( The girls leave) Oscar: Now let's get Milo and the other guys out of jail. Later, Oscar and Bea are dressed as husband and wife and go to the police station. Bea's Lady Voice: Excuse me police officer, Can we have Milo, Albert, Jumbo, Jocktopus, Steve Jackson and Randy Pincherson?! Police: Are they related to you? Oscar: Uhh Bea's lady Voice: Yes, Adoptive sons. Police: Ok, We need the streakers to go to the main entrance! The Guys Come. Police: Now get out of here! Oscar: Me and Bea went back together and helped you guys! Milo: Thank you! Oscar: NOW NO MORE STREAKING! The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Songs *Eww, no one doesn't want to see you underwear! Running Gags Bud's Pets &.... *Streakers End Credits The aftermath of Milo and the guys streaking in prison. Quotes Bettie: This is Bettie Delina reporting live Fresh Water's Football Ga-- DA FACK. (The boys are streaking in the field) Bea: Eww, Oscar knows better, I'm breaking up with him! SHellsea: Steve Jackson is really sexy! Winnie: Eww, I can't see Randy naked and running!! Piranhica: Disgusting! Oscar: Yaya, I'm Streaking This is the best day of my li--- Bea: Ew Oscar, No one wants to see your pee pee! Shellsea: You go Steve Jackson! Milo: Yeah, No one is the boss of us! The Police: Well I am, and your under arrest! Oscar: But, it was his fault. Milo: Ummm, I will pull up my scales now! Winnie: Will you better pull them up, your pee pee is hurting my eyes. Bea: Oscar, we need to break up, it's not me, it's you. Background Information *Bea breaks up with Oscar, again. Production Information *This episode is censored and beeped. Errors * Continuity * Allusions * Cast *Kyle Massey as Milo *Justin Roiland as Oscar *Chelsea Kane as Bea *Steven Christopher Parker as Jumbo Shrimp *Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass *Kari Waldred as Shellsea and Winnie *Kimberley Mooney as Finberley And Bettie *Willam Reiss as Police *Josh Sussman as Randy *John D As Jocktopus *Rachel Dratch as Koi and Esmargot *Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin *Alex Hirsch as Clamantha *Laura Ortiz as Piranhica *Mary-Kate Oslen (High Pitched) As Bea's Lady Voice References Category:Season 4